


Game

by blossomdreams



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, enjoy, i'm taggng the couple for people, in the fic it's written as a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza plays a game with her partner after a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first mature fic for Fairy Tail and I wrote this for a lovely follower on tumblr who sent me a request. I wrote the fic as Erza's partner being a surprise, but I know how that goes down for some people so I tagged the couple. Enjoy!

Erza gripped the sheets under her from the tongue that didn’t seem to let up on the teasing of her clit. She finished her mission, her adrenaline still high and she wanted to work out the rest of it, but her partner had a different idea. She knew it was part of their little game to see how long she could go before she fell apart. Before she let the passion take over and she let go for that short while. While she never back down from a challenge it was still nerve wracking when she wanted that teasing tongue to do more.

Erza moaned, her back arched when those hands settled on her hips and that tongue wouldn’t push inside her where she wanted it the most. It continued to lick and lap at her clit gently and rub her hips. She pulled on their hair and called their name through grit teeth. They didn’t let up, they slowed down instead, moving their tongue every so often against her clit. 

She pulled against the sheets and tried to twist out of their grasp, so she could take care of it, but they wouldn’t let her move. They pushed their tongue inside her and hummed, the vibrations traveling through her body and added to her pleasure, but it wasn’t enough. Normally, Erza didn’t mind and could play their game for a while, but not today.

Today she wanted to come and fast.

Erza let out a soft cry as she bucked against them. “Fine, fine, just…please…” She panted as her fingers slid through their hair. She nearly sighed in relief when that tongue finally started to move the way she wanted. Her hand left the sheet to squeeze her breast while her other hand slid frantically through their hair. She was close, she could feel it she just needed something more. Something that would push her over the edge into a wonderful land of bliss. As if they could read her mind they pushed two fingers deep inside her and started to move them while they lapped and sucked against her clit.

Erza rocked against them her moans not stopping as she inched closer and closer. She tipped her head back and tugged their hair as her breaths left her parted lips in quick pants. Erza pinched her nipple hard at the same time her partner curved their fingers up and sucked on her clit. That was the push she needed. 

Erza cried out as she came hard against their tongue. She pushed their face against her heat as she rode out her orgasm. When she slowed down, she fell back against the bed and caught her breath. She looked down with a grin. “That wasn’t fair you know.”

Gray leaned up and licked his lips. “Probably, but it was the only way for you to let go.”

Erza shook her head and laid back. “When I can move I’m going to make sure you do the same.”

Gray chuckled as he moved up her body and pressed his cock against her still sensitive clit. He smirked at the moan that left Erza’s lips. “I can’t wait.” He whispered as he leaned down to press a kiss against her lips that still held her flavor. It didn’t deter Erza as she cupped his cheek and deepened it.

Their little game might be annoying at times, but she enjoyed it.


End file.
